Gumi Megpoid
GUMI (グミ) is the official mascot character of Megpoid (メグッポイド /''Meguppoido'') which is singing synthesizer application software powered by Yamaha's Vocaloid2. Megpoid was published by INTERNET Co.,Ltd. The original avatar character of the software was drawn by the illustrator Masami Yuuki (ゆうきまさみ Yuuki Masami). Concept Gumi was the next Vocaloid to be released by Internet Co., Ltd and had a more retro-futuristic approach than Gakupo had. Appearancehttp://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/GUMI?action=edit&section=2 Her design is often said to be influenced by Ranka Lee's character (one of the first roles done by Megumi Nakajima as Seiyuu). Ranka Lee's most main outfit (which she wears for the notable song Seikan Hikou) had the colors green, yellow, and orange. This has never been confirmed as anything more than coincidence, but still is a popular assumption with both Japanese and overseas Vocaloid fans. Etymologyhttp://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/GUMI?action=edit&section=3 The name GUMI is the voice provider Megumi Nakajima's nickname from her childhood. The software name, "Megpoid", was taken from the provider's name "Megumi." The second half, the "poid", is short for "like Vocaloid," the full implied name of this product is a "Megumi-like Vocaloid." Vocaloid Releaseshttp://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/GUMI?action=edit&section=4 *''Gumi has songs in the Nico Nico Douga Hall of Fame'' *''Comparing VY1(β version), Miku Append (Soft), Gumi, Lily'' *''Comparison between the Vocaloid and voice provider'' Marketing Gumi originally did not have much marketing, but has since gained enough popularity for further possibilities. She is Internet co, Ltd's most successful Vocaloid and since the launch of Vocaloid 3, has seen a increase in merchandise. Originally, Gumi songs were not allowed to be sold on Karen-T, this was later changed and INTERNET Co., gave permission for both her and Gakupo in 2009. Her English version is aimed more at the English speaking market. This is the first actual English capable vocal to be purchasable from the Vocaloid shop itself, as well as the the developer's own website. Her vocal can be bought by anyone in the USA or the UK, however other English speaking countries still cannot purchase it directly. Taiwan releasehttp://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/GUMI?action=edit&section=7 On Dec 11th, 2010, the president of INTERNET Co. announced that Kamui Gakupo, GUMI and Lily will be distributed in Taiwan. Robot Gumihttp://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/GUMI?action=edit&section=8 Megpoid was one of 3 voicebanks the robot model HRP-4C was set up to react to, the other two being Miku Hatsune and Crypton's non-commercial Vocaloid named CV-4Cβ. *Youtube broadcast: 開発者による産総研ロボット＆ボーカロイドの解説 CEATEC Japan (HRP-4C as Gumi) *Youtube broadcast: 産総研ロボットHRP-4C 未夢（ミーム）「異邦人」CEATEC Japan (HRP-4C Singing) King Run Anison Red and White Concerthttp://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/GUMI?action=edit&section=9 Gumi and Gakupo made special appearances in the 2010 new year celebration event known as King Run Anison Red and White. The songs they covered were; *アニソン紅白2010 M-32Letter神威がくぽ(がくっぽいど) "Love Letter" covered by Gackupo, originally from "Mobile Suit Z Gundam", which had originally been sung by Gackt himself. *アニソン紅白2010 M-33星間飛行GUMI(メグッポイド) "Seikan Hikou (Interstellar Flight)" covered by Gumi from "Macross Frontier", which had originally been sung by Megumi Nakajima herself. Their appearance was strictly a one off event. 3D Concerthttp://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/GUMI?action=edit&section=10 Gumi and Akikoloid-chan appeared in a concert together in Japan dancing on stage. Though other concerts have been done for Vocaloid, this is the first official "3D" concert, previously all concerts had been done with 2D technology. Later merchandise related to the concert was released, including a DVD and CDs of the event. On the 2nd of November a video-clip about the 3D Concert "Vocaloid x LiveAR" was released. *"Vocaloid x LiveAR" at DIGITAL CONTENT EXPO 2011 Youtube Broadcast On the 15th-16th of December Gumi , VY1V3 , Akikoloid-chan, Tone Rion, and Aoki Lapis appeared in a 3D concert at VOCAFARRE 2011. :Main article: Vocafarre 2011 Figurines The first of two figurines based on Gumi's art on an EXIT TUNES album are due for release. Details are currently unknown. As of now Gumi also has a nendoroid released from Good Smile company. Along with this, there are also going to be a few other figurines based on her Vocaloid3 design. Details are unknown. Vocaloid-P Data Serieshttp://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/GUMI?action=edit&section=12 Vol.3 of the Vocaloid-P Data Series which had only Megpoid songs in it was released on the 16th of March 2012, the same day as V3 Megpoid - Native's release, as part of a promotion of the new updated voicebank. Song Contesthttp://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/GUMI?action=edit&section=13 In May 2012, a song contest was announced for Gumi, which was hosted by CreoFUGA. Producers entering the contest could use any Vocaloid2 or''Vocaloid3'' Gumi voicebank. Winning entries would make it into a game made by NAMCO Bandai. The contest began on May 26, 2012 and ended on June 26, 2012. As part of promotion, CreoFUGA offered coupons to buy other Internet co., Ltd Voicebanks before the end of the competition. Commemorating Lily’s 2nd anniversary and VOCALOID3 GUMI’s 1st anniversary, Avex Management and INTERNET Co., Ltd are holding a music contest, accepting entries in the span of time between August 25, Lily’s release date and October 15, with winners being announced on October 21, VOCALOID3 GUMI’s release date. To enter, the applicant must upload a song made using Lily and/or GUMI to Nico Nico Douga before the deadline, add the tag “LilyGUMI楽曲コンテスト” and lock it. The fine print says that previously uploaded works are eligible, although these songs must all be the original work of the uploader. The grand prize winning song nets 100,000 JPY of prize money and gets added to the upcoming 2013 “LilyxMegpoid Split Album”. Three songs receiving an award of excellence will net 30,000 JPY in prize money. Finally, three special prize winners will be rewarded one copy of Singer Song Writer 9 Professional each. Another song contest was run, linking with the release of her English vocal. Video Games GUMI made a guest appearance in Project mirai. This is the second time an Internet Co., Ltd VOCALOID has appeared along side Crypton Future Media VOCALOIDs, the first being Kamui Gakupo in Maker Hikōshiki Hatsune Mix. Gumi is due to have a video game produced starring her, which was released for the PSP in 2013. *''For more see Megpoid the Music♯'' On June 26, 2013, GUMI was revealed to be featured in Project mirai 2 as a guest appearance for her 4th anniversary. After listening to the players responses and demands she was also given her own playable nendoroid character. iPhonehttp://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/GUMI?action=edit&section=15 A iPhone featuring Gumi on its casing has been produced. Calendarhttp://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/GUMI?action=edit&section=16 A calendar for 2013 was also produced for Gumi. Mangahttp://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/GUMI?action=edit&section=17 Gumi has a short manga. In 2013 "GUMI from Vocaloid" was released. A few songs using her also got a short web manga adaption, and she currently has the following: "Mozaik Role", "Setsuna Trip" and "Ren'ai Yuusha", "Kiritorisen", "Megu Megu ☆ Singer Songwriter", "Shiryokukensa" and "Hyoushi Making" which were part of the web COMIC@LOID magazine. 3D modelhttp://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/GUMI?action=edit&section=18 Gumi features two 3D models in "AHS キャラミん Studio" as "guest" models for the software. They are of her her Megpoid and V3 Megpoid designs. Yuzuki Yukari and Tohoku Zunko also feature in the software. Additional information Popularityhttp://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/GUMI?action=edit&section=20 Gumi has seen a faster growth of usage within the Japanese fandom, gaining popularity faster than her predecessor Gakupo. She has quickly become a fan favorite in both Japanese and Western fandoms and arguably has been the most commonly used non-Crypton Future Media Vocaloid. By 2010, Gumi's popularity was on par with Crypton Future Media's voicebanks and had also out sold her predessor Kamui Gakupo, becoming the most popular and well known non-Crypton Vocaloid. In 2011, her usage grew and in a number of weeks she would have even more songs in the top 100 rankings then some of the Crypton Future Media Vocaloids. In 2011 a independent report was made into the popularity of Vocaloid and revealed that most Vocaloids had less then 1,000 videos uploaded to Nico Nico Douga in between July 1 and December 15, 2011. Gumi had managed to succeed in grabbing more attention then most Vocaloid, and at 2,107 uploads, had the third highest video upload count relating to a Vocaloid. At 9,538,464 views and 929,810 Mylists, Gumi was the Vocaloid to receive the second highest number of views overall. Based on average views, she managed to come out on top with 4,527.04 views (and 441.3 mylists) on average per video. When the mean count was performed on the Vocaloid results, Gumi remained on top with 485 views and 34 mylists per video, and was the only one besides the Kagamine's to successfully be on all lists performed in the report. Triviahttp://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/GUMI?action=edit&section=21 *With 7 voicebanks in total having been released at this time, Gumi has the 3rd largest selection of vocals on sale for Vocaloid. *Gumi has proven to be quite a popular Vocaloid for MMD model makers and has several models, which is notably more compared to most other Vocaloids. One of them is ISAO's model, available by purchase from the Windows 100% magazine and MMD Starter Pack magazine. *Less experienced overseas fans often mislabel Gumi as a "Megpoid" rather than a "Vocaloid" and sometimes dismiss that she is a Vocaloid altogether. This is owed to confusion over the name. *The Megpoid English vocal was the 22nd product released for Vocaloid3; putting the total amount of Vocaloid 3 releases on par with the number of Vocaloid 2s. Notable for...http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/GUMI?action=edit&section=22 *First female Vocaloid from Internet Co. Ltd. *One of 3 voicebanks used by the robot HRP-4C. *First Vocaloid from Internet Co. Ltd to be upgraded to Vocaloid 3. *First Internet Co. Ltd. Vocaloid to get an Extend. *First Internet Co. Ltd. Vocaloid to get an English voicebank. References *#↑ [1] Nico Pedia - メグッポイド (Megpoid) *#↑ link *#↑ [2] 8:13 AM - 11 Dec 10 *#↑ [3] JCN NETWORK - Diginfoビデオレポート：歌声合成ソフト「VOCALOID」を使った 歌を歌うロボット (A robot that sings using Vocaloid software) *#↑ [4] IT Media News - 新VOCALOID「CV-4Cβ」、CEATECで歌う　声は中村繪里子さん (CV-4Cβ voicebank in use) *#↑ [5] VocaloidOtaku - Gakupo and GUMI appear in King Run Anison Red and White Concert *#↑ [6] 「キングラン アニソン紅白2010」に「がくぽ」と「GUMI」が出演を果たした件 (King Run Anison Red and White Concert) *#↑ link *#↑ link *#↑ link *#↑ link *#↑ link *#↑ link *#↑ niconico *#↑ link *#↑ link *#↑ link *#↑ link *#↑ link *#↑ link External links Official : *Internet Co *Internet Co Megpoid *YouTube Channel Singer Song Writer *Facebook GUMI from Megpoid Fandom : *Gumi fanart DeviantArt / Pixiv / Piapro *Gumi models on MikuMikuDance wiki *Gumi derivatives on Fanloid wiki Gallery 21537_vocaloid_gumi.jpg 53492_vocaloid_gumi.jpg GUMI.full.1154357.jpg gumi___vocaloid_by_cahyovon-d8sdepp.png vocaloid___gumi___minimalist_by_metalsynkk-da38y8a.jpg gumi_and_miku_da_by_stkstarbullet-d6omc80.jpg|Gumi and Miku gumi_megpoid_by_tammypain-d7y0y18.png miku_fireflies_wallpaper_by_mitche27-d4sooz0.png|Gumi sad thumb-1920-136530.jpg render___gumi_by_violetdesigns-d5t2pja.png|Gumi's Matryoshka GUMI.full.1239071.jpg Gumi_Megpoid.png Gumi with a red hibiscus on her head.png|Gumi with a flower on her hair Vocaloid All Stars with Miku Hatsune.png|Vocaloid All Stars Category:Vocaloid Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Female Category:Famous Category:Type dependent on Version